The Battle For Ferelden: The Templar and the Lady
by Michelle-Ann85
Summary: Ser Alistair of the Templar's has his life turned upside down when his half brother decides it's time for the Prince to be restored to his birthright. Part I of The Battle For Ferelden Series
1. Chapter 1

_I was re-reading Alistair's first few days as a Prince, well, last day as a Templar first days as a Prince and I didn't realise how in depth I had written it so I thought you would probably like to read it and see my Elissa Cousland as she is notably dead in TP&TM. The Prince and the Mage will probably be completed on here by Monday, if I do the next chapter tonight and the last one tomorrow. But for now, something so sugary it'll make your teeth ache... a lot. _

_10 Cloudreach, 9:30 Dragon Age._

Lady Elissa Cousland of Highever was an expert in court smiles, polite laughter and dismissing men with sweet words and no promises. If she were not careful she would wind up engaged to one of the men of court without her say so and getting out of that would be political minefield as denying such an event had taken place would likely insult many high placed fathers. As such she normally kept an escort as she navigated Denerim's Palace; Oriana was perfect with her Antivan wit and beautiful sense of style. No one would dare say a word out of place as they continually feared that Oriana would call upon the Crows to be do away with any who did. But today, Elissa was alone enjoying the gardens on an unusually warm day for spring. However, her sister-in-law had been invited to a salon with Fergus at one of the other estates leaving Elissa alone to roam the palace gardens close to the Cousland apartments.

Today was the single day between the Landsmeet and the start of the tournaments and everyone was either relaxing after the taxing Landsmeet session that had included disturbing reports from the Grey Wardens about increased darkspawn activity far to the south or training for the melee. Elissa had sat in on each meeting after having been formally declared the heiress to her father's land. Her marriageable stock had increased a hundredfold since the announcement and in the month since the announcement she had received so many requests that she was thinking of employing a steward just to read the them.

Thus Elissa was the perfect target for any opportunist son on the lookout to advance his station through her and one of the little blighters had found her smelling the roses. Thomas Howe was one of the most despicable men to ever cross her path with Vaughan Kendells coming in a close second; she wouldn't be surprised if it came out that they tortured small animals together. She straightened herself to her full height and met Howe's gaze having to tilt her head back a little. He was a weasel of a boy two years younger than she with pinched features that matched his father. It might have been at least bearable to look at him if he didn't continually sneer at those around him as if he were their better although it did help Elissa dislike him all the more.

'Lord Howe, to what do I owe this pleasure?' she asked crossing her arms over her chest hoping her expression of don't you dare touch me or else would be enough to have him scurry away.

He bowed, sneering at her. 'I had heard that you were here in attendance with your father, I had hoped to spend time with you.'

Had she not been better schooled in polite manners, she'd have scoffed; she knew as well as anyone that he would rather spending his time in the whorehouse slamming his way into paid totty as he drank his way through a pitcher after pitcher of ale. She was lucky that Thomas Howe had only arrived a few days ago otherwise their paths would have crossed sooner. He was in the city for the tournament, to prove the worth of the Howe family; Elissa was of the opinion that Howe would have been better off entering Deliah into tournament than Thomas who was nothing but a dishonourable brute.

'To what end, Lord Howe?' she asked coolly. 'I believe I have stated my position quite clearly. Unless you are uncertain of any particular point I've made?'

Anger overtook Howe's pinched hawk-like features and he grabbed her wrist dragging her close to his body. 'You are an insolent mare, Cousland, and you will remember your place.'

'Do unhanded me, Howe, or I swear you'll regret it,' she said grabbing his hand and clawing with her nails as she readied her leg to deliver a blow to Howe's manly area's putting a stop to his whoring ways but possibly putting more small animals in harm's way as he dealt with that frustration.

The backhand blow came as a surprise to her, forcing her head back painfully. Elissa cried out as she stumbled back but was prevented from falling back by Howe's hard grip on her wrist that wrenched at her arm painfully.

'Why you son of a-' she started when seeing a sword tip at his throat killed the words dead in her throat.

Elissa's eyes travelled along the blade to a hand, then a heavy gauntlet followed by standard issue Templar attire to a young face the pricked at the corner of her mind in vague recognition but she couldn't place him. She carried on, coming to amber eyes that match the short honey blonde hair that was cropped close to his scape but styled.

'I suggest you unhand her Ladyship, Ser,' he said in a dark voice that didn't seem to match his appearance. 'Or I promise you will regret it.'

Given that he was unarmed and no match for a Templar even if he had been armed, Howe unhanded her with a rough push and she stumbled over the skirts of her dress falling rather ungraciously to the floor. Thomas Howe looked over the Templar before spitting at his feet and turning away storming off across the courtyard in a manner than was more like an insolent child than the son of a noble.

'Delightful fella, don't you think?' he asked turning probably expecting to see her stood behind him, not sat in the dried mud nursing the wrist Howe had clasped and then had used to brake her fall. A concerned look over took his face. 'Are you alright, my Lady?'

'Been better,' she replied wryly, glancing up at him through her hair at her golden knight in shining armour. 'Thank you, that couldn't have been better timed.'

'It could have,' he said sheathing his sword and pulling off his gauntlet. 'I could have got here before he backhanded you.' He held out his hand to her. 'Would you like me to escort you back to your father, Lady Cousland?'

She took his hand and he pulled her up, steadying her with his other hand at her waist. Their eyes met at the unexpected touch and Alistair pulled his hands away suddenly embarrassed. Elissa looked away as quickly as she was also taken aback with the sudden feeling that well up as their eyes had met; the warmth in his eyes mingled with his concern had been strangely intoxicating. 'I wouldn't want to trouble you, Ser,' she said quietly. 'No doubt you have more important duties to attend to.'

'Depends if having all the other initiates find new and exciting ways to call me a bastard is considered an important duty,' he replied brightly. 'No doubt they are all put out that I have been let off our usual training this afternoon, though for what reason I dread, I'll bet they have me saving my energy for peeling potatoes all evening.' He laughed. 'They'll be most put out that I managed to rescue as damsel in distress as well, seems I get all the luck.'

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow at his amused self-deprecating tone. 'You're a Templar, yes?'

'What gave it away?' he asked with a smile. 'Was it the armour?'

'It certainly wasn't the standing around not getting involved unless it's a mage attitude,' Elissa said. 'Thank you, Ser, erm, sorry, I don't think you've told me your name.'

'Alistair,' he said, 'Ser Alistair.'

'Well, Ser Alistair, thank the Maker you walked on by when you did,' she said. 'Still I would have relished the chance to have shown him a thing or two myself to make him regret messing with me.'

The Templar looked her up and down with a bemused look on his face. She knew what he was thinking; it's what they all thought when they saw her dressed as she was in her court finery that hide the subtle muscle structure that were a result of her training back home. Her father had started her archery training when she had been old enough to pick up a bow and over time she had picked up other more unorthodox moves.

'Let us just say I'd have put a stop to his whoring ways for at least a month,' she said. 'I'd've had the girls at the Pearl lining up at my door thanking me no doubt.'

Rather surprisingly the young Templar turned beet red and that made her laugh, chuckling huskily at him until he smiled at her. She returned the smile.

'Well, Ser Alistair, I believe you mentioned escorting me back to my father as you are at a loose end,' she said. 'I should tell him of what has transpired here; it isn't often I get assaulted for refusing marriage offers, but it doesn't surprise me that Howe would stoop so low.'

That look of warmth with mingled concern returned to Ser Alistair's eyes as he offered his arm to the Teryn's daughter. She took it, winding her arm into his not daring to look at his eyes as she did so, least she somehow fall in and drown. They were truly the most stunning set she had ever seen.

OoOoO

'I can't see her happy being forced into a marriage, Your Majesty,' said Teyrn Bryce Cousland as he accepted a drink from the young King.

Cailan sighed looking out in the garden where Elissa Cousland walked through the rows of roses, unknowingly being stalked by Thomas Howe. 'I realise that, and I would not ask Bryce,' he replied, 'but she is one of the few eligible women who is not an empty airhead. If Duncan is correct about the Darkspawn horde then there is no other choice. Anora is still not with child, Bryce; I fear she never will be.'

'Your Majesty,' said Bryce quietly, but the young King held up his hand to silence him.

'My father made a provision in his will, did he not, legitimising Alistair, declaring him my heir until such time I had a child of my own,' said the King.

The Teryn nodded his head. 'Indeed he did.'

'Then it is high time my little brother was brought home, and wedded to wife that will be able to guide him through the trials that maybe before him,' continued Cailan. 'I believe the Lady Elissa is best suited; she is the most senior noblewoman in the Kingdom and your heir. If Alistair does not take the throne, then he will succeed to the Terynir with the Lady Elissa.'

'It would be a fine match, Your Majesty, and one your father also thought of, but Loghain side tracked it,' explained Bryce.

The King nodded his head turning from the window and heading to the door. He opened it, poked his head out and whispered a few words to the guard who saluted. 'Right away, my Lord.' Cailan put his head back in and closed the door.

'That does not surprise me,' said the young King, 'Loghain has always be adapt at getting his own way. I see it becoming a bit of a problem.'

Bryce remained silent; while he admired Loghain's skill on the battlefield, he had long thought that he should have remained there, not elevated to Teryn once Maric reclaimed Ferelden, but he did not argue with his King's decision. He still held his beloved Highever at the end of it, and had position both with Maric and now with his son. Bryce watched as the young King went back to the window, not seeing the smile on his face.

'Although, Bryce, you may not have a problem talking her around,' he said, 'but dammit. Someone needs to have a word to Howe about that boy of his. You should see to your daughter Bryce, I fear my men were not fast enough.'

The Teryn frowned. 'Not fast enough?'

'Seems like the youngest Howe decided to try a bit of sport with the Lady Elissa, although, I would give her a moment with her knight in shining armour. It might help you talk her around,' chuckled the King, but then he went very serious. 'It is my wish that the Lady Elissa is married to my brother, Bryce. I will give you the time you see fit to bring your daughter around to the idea but that time is not unlimited. We may have only months before I am called to the battlefield.'

Bryce bowed to the King. 'As you wish, Your Majesty.'

OoOoO

Alistair froze as two guards walked towards them, heavily armoured and armed bearing the crest of King Cailan's personal guard. He went to let go of Elissa's hand but she held on, gripping him tightly and looking at him.

'This is fine after your heroic rescue,' she said as the two men stopped and bowed to her.

'Lady Cousland, we received word from the King that you were involved in an altercation with Thomas Howe,' said one of the men, dark haired with close trimmed beard.

Elissa looked at them both. 'Well, it is nice to know that the response time for aid is so quick,' she said icily, 'but as you can see I am in fine hands now, Ser Alistair of the Templar's stepped in while not a single one of the men on duty did a thing.'

The guard bowed once again. 'I am very sorry, Lady Cousland, we shall see that it does not happen again,' he said before turning and leaving with his silent companion.

She turned to look at Alistair, noting the loss of colour to his cheeks. 'Are you alright, Ser Alistair?'

'Yes, fine,' he said looking straight ahead. 'Save for what will happen once the Knight Commander discovers I was in an altercation with a noble.'

Elissa frowned. 'You think you will be punished, Ser?' she asked.

'Anything is possible where the Knight Commander is concerned,' he admitted as they arrived in the corridor that lead to the Cousland's apartments.

'I shall not let that happen,' she said, rather passionately, 'I shall speak with my father, have him speak with the Knight Commander on your behalf.'

Halfway down the hall, a voice called out from behind. 'Pup.'

Elissa spun to see her father walking quickly towards them with a mage in tow. Alistair hastily stepped away from her and bowed to the Teryn. 'I have just heard, about Howe's boy. What happened?'

'Thomas Howe decided to try and teach me a lesson for rejecting his advances,' she said, 'Ser Alistair of the Templars had the decency to see him off for me.'

Bryce looked over Alistair again. 'It is not often that Elissa needs such aid, but you have my thanks.'

'Her Ladyship may have a sprained wrist, she landed badly on it when Howe pushed her,' said Alistair, bowing to her father again before looking at the hand she hadn't even realised she was cradling.

Self-consciously, she dropped it but winced as she did so earning a smirk from Alistair as she did so. Bryce looked at her just as she started cradling the injured hand again. 'Howe forcibly pushed me when Ser Alistair intervened.'

Bryce nodded. 'I shall speak to Knight Commander Tavish of this,' he said to Alistair. 'You have done me a great service, no man should raise a hand to my child and you have my gratitude for intervening, though it should be known that it is rare that my girl should find herself in need of a knight in shining armour.'

'Father,' muttered Elissa going beet red and rubbing her cheeks. Then she mustered every ounce of courage she had to look Alistair in the eye. 'You have my eternal thanks, Ser Alistair.' Then for no reason at all, she stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek leaving him a redder colour than she.

If Bryce Cousland had any objection to his daughters conduct, he did not mention it. Instead he placed a hand to her shoulder to guide her back to her their apartments with a look back at Alistair. As the door closed he looked down at his daughter. 'We should get that looked at and then I'll speak to Howe about the conduct of his boy,' he said guiding her over to the chaise lounge by the window that overlooked their private gardens in the grounds.

She hung her head finally succumbing to the pain she felt all over. 'Like it will make any difference,' she said pressing the fingers of her good hand to the corner of her eyes to stem the tears. 'Perhaps it's time to just give up on finding someone who wants me for me and find the best of a lot who want me for my future titles. I could be happy with someone.'

Bryce placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'You don't need to think like that just yet Elissa,' he said sitting down beside her.

'You're not the one being assaulted in the palace while the guards just watch,' replied Elissa. 'That Templar, he's not going to get in trouble is he?'

'I very much doubt the King will allow it, much less myself,' said Bryce comforting her daughter. Then he looked up at the elder mage that had accompanied him. 'This is Wynne, a Senior Enchanter at the Circle and talented healer. She will take a look at your injuries.'

With a gentle kiss to her cheek, he strode off leaving her in the care of the mage.


	2. Chapter 2

_11 Cloudreach, 9:30. Denerim, Ferelden._

Elissa had never been magically healed before, but then neither had she been assaulted before either. She had just led back and let Wynne weave her magic before she had been given a potion to drink. After that she had remained in her rooms falling asleep early after the excitement of the day; she did not see her father until she woke in the morning. It was a strange sensation waking up and being knitted back together. The bruises that should have been visible across her cheek were she had been back handed, and she felt the full movement in her wrist.

Following a breakfast where no one spoke about the previous day's event, although Elissa was certain her mother and brother had been filled in as to what happened, she made her way down to the training area of the Palace in her light hunting gear. It was the morning before the first tournament that marked the end of the Landsmeet. The training areas were busy but Elissa managed to charm one of the stewards into giving her a little space to practice. It helped that she had been their every morning since her arrival several weeks before, proving she was not presence just for the sport on offer for viewing; besides if that were the case, she would be dolled up on the side lines like so many of the other girls hunting for a husband out of the strongest men on display.

Men from every house were here, showing their prowess with blade or bow; even her older brother was competing to show the Cousland's at their best; Fergus was the brawn, and she was brains although she could more than hold her own if swords, or preferably bows, were drawn. She had taken to practice with her shortbow, she preferred the distance of the long, but if this dreaded Blight ever came upon them, as had been whispered for some time, then birth didn't matter; beggers could not be choosers and if she found herself in need of any weapon then she would be ready.

She had been practicing her aim for half an hour when a bigger commotion than usual caught her eye, distracting her from her training. She instantly recognised the two plated individuals marching towards the Templar training area where they beelined for one man, topless in just breaches practicing stances. Howe and Kendells had clearly gotten themselves wound up when out drinking last night. The thought hit her and she quickly discarded her bow favouring her sword and dagger, moving towards the person they were now circling. She stood halfway across the practise ring, watching as the unarmed Templar made quick work of the two men despite being close to naked.

Ser Alistair moved fluidly for his size, easily ducking swings and attacking back with force that had Kendells, then Howe on their backs. Several others had turned to watch the commotion, clapping on the young Templar as he dealt with the highly unpopular nobles with surprising speed. Elissa could not hold back her mirth as the two boys got to their feet and scarpered from the field to the joyous laughter of many others alongside her. But her laughter alone must have carried because Ser Alistair looked right at her and she could not help but look right back at his well-toned body that had been previously hidden behind the massive armour that the Templar's wore when in public. As their eyes met her laughter dead in her mouth as she found herself looking, gwarping, at her knight in shining armour.

'Ser Alistair,' she said, looking away, cursing the blush that was rising on her cheeks.

Damn the man for being a Templar, because it was clearly a waste having someone as handsome and talented as he stuck in some secretive order than fought mages. She wondered if she'd be able to convince the Knight Commander to give him back to society where he could roam the country putting the upstart sons of lesser Arls and Banns in their place.

'Lady Cousland,' he said softly, 'an honour to see you. You have been healed I see.'

When she turned back he had pulled his shirt on but she couldn't be rid of the sight of that broad chest, toned stomach and thick muscled arms. 'Yes, some of the Circle is here for the Landsmeet. The King stated that the darkspawn concern us all,' she said self-consciously touching the spot on her face should have been bruised. 'I'm sorry about them, although it was worth seeing them have their arses handed to them. I have heard of the abilities of Templar's in combat but that was something since I am certain they were in full armour and you, er, weren't.'

Just as he was about to open his mouth a voice rang out. 'Can you tell me why two nobles are complaining about being attacked by one of my initiates, Alistair?'

They both turned to see Denerim's Knight Commander strolling over in his full ceremonial gear. He was a tall stern man who Elissa had only seen at distance before. Alistair went to open his mouth, but Elissa cut across him.

'Knight Commander,' she said crossing her arms over her chest and offering a military bow to him. 'I'm afraid I am partially to blame for this. Ser Alistair intervened when Lord Howe attacked me yesterday and today it seemed that Howe and Kendell wanted a little revenge for Howe being shown up.'

Knight Commander Tavish looked over her. 'Yes, your father spoke of this to me, Lady Cousland. As did the King who witnessed you assaulted. I take it you were healed by magic?'

She nodded. 'I would swear on the honour of my family name that Alistair did not initiate the attack,' continued Elissa, 'in fact, I believe Howe and Kendells thought themselves to have the upper hand as you can see Alistair is only in breeches and a tunic while they were in full armour.'

The Commander looked over at Alistair. 'I take it that Lady Cousland is speaking the truth?' he asked him.

'Indeed,' said Alistair, 'Even I'm not stupid enough to get into a fight with fully armoured men.'

'Boys,' Elissa corrected, 'while they seem to be stupid enough to get into a fight with a Templar.' She looked at Alistair before pulling a hand embroider handkerchief from her gauntlet. 'I had hoped to seek you out. As a thank you for yesterday, I had hope you would accept a token from me, for luck in the arena. I saw you name in the listings this morning.'

She held it out to him; he looked at it for a moment before taking it from her and looking at her. 'I will be honoured, my Lady, although I doubt you will see much in the way of victory. Boys are one thing, but seasoned warriors from the field are quite enough.'

Elissa laughed. 'Still, I wish you to have my favour, for luck. You have a good heart and that is enough for me.' She bowed to him. 'If you will excuse me, I must ready myself for a day of watching grown men knock the stuffing out of one another.'

OoOoO

The first tournament of the season, a celebration of the end of the Landsmeet was a rambunctious affair as the noble houses, the Templars and Grey Warden's postured over who had the best fighters in their ranks. In the stands, unmarried daughter's jostled for position to show themselves off to the unmarried noble sons in the arena. The only eligible daughter who did not was Lady Cousland who took her seat on the raised dais reserved for the Cousland family. She had changed from her hunting gear to a gown of Highever blue trimmed with silver. Her red hair flowed in curly locks down her back and she had carefully applied cosmetics to accentuate her features. Her mother had declared her the most beautiful woman in Ferelden, while her father had smiled at her proudly.

Her brother had donned his full armour, ready to show the strength of the Cousland line and when he saw his sister he grinned at her. 'Does my sister also have a favour for her brother?'

She kissed his cheek. 'I am sorry, I am already all out,' she said.

'Most intriguing,' replied Fergus. 'Do tell?'

She smiled coyly. 'The young Templar who intervened with Howe,' she told him.

'An excellent choice,' said Bryce walking into the room adjusting his clothing. 'Eleanor, are you ready dear?' he asked his wife offering his arm to her.

As she sat beside her father, she looked out over the clean arena; in a few hours it would be blood stained and by the end of week it will have seen its fill of death. She rather hoped that neither her brother nor her knight in shining armour would be among them.

'The Templar,' said her father, leaning over to speak to her, 'what do you think of him?'

Elissa shrugged. 'An unusual choice for the Chantry,' she said. 'He's missed the grim, stoic, lets kill all mages part of his training.'

Bryce chuckled. 'Howe was baying for his blood last night after he found out he had Thomas at a sword tip,' the Teryn explained to his daughter. 'The King forbade him or Thomas seeking revenge.'

'Well, it seems Thomas has issues with understanding the King's Tongue. He and Kendells were flashing their swords at him just after first light,' she said adjusting her dress, smoothing it over her lap.

Bryce nodded his head. 'Elissa, there is something you must know, the King has given me leave to speak of it to you,' he said seriously. 'I did not bring it up this morning as I had yet to speak with your mother, but now I have.'

Elissa turned in her seat, her full attention on her father. 'What troubles you father?'

'The young Templar, he is also Cailan's half-brother, a second child of King Maric,' he explained.

'Explains the resemblance I could not place,' she said calmly, her heart in her chest rising, panicking that she may have stepped out of line.

'The King will be formally announcing him as heir to the throne, today,' Bryce continued, smiling at his daughters quick wits on the resemblance. 'He does not know yet. He was brought up as a commoner under the care of the Arl of Redcliffe.'

Elissa narrowed her eyes on her father. 'There is something you wish of me, regarding Ser Alistair?' she asked.

'The King has commanded that you and he are to be betrothed and wed as soon as possible, Pup,' he said. 'The King trusts only you which is quite the compliment.'

'Actually he trusts you,' she amended carefully. 'He knows nothing of me.'

'Do not underestimate yourself, dear girl,' replied her father glancing over at the fluttering girls on the side lines. 'The King spoke highly of your intelligence and wit, both of which will be needed if there is to be a Blight upon us.'

Elissa sighed and looked out over the arena again. 'I suppose I was saying that I should just pick a husband,' she said, glancing at her father. 'I could do a lot worse than the man who decided to step in when every other watched and waited to see what would be.'

'I know I said you could choose for yourself,' said Bryce, placing his hand on Elissa's. 'But I also told you that if the King ever commanded a marriage I would be powerless to stop it.'

Again the Cousland Pup narrowed her eyes on her father. 'Have you always suspected such a thing could happen?'

Bryce shrugged, which was unusual for the Teryn who always seemed to know his path in all matters. 'It was something I discussed with Maric when you were a child, but was laid aside when Loghain intervened,' he told her dropping his voice. 'I did not think it would happen when Cailan took the throne but years have passed, Elissa.'

'And there has been no heir,' Elissa said quietly, 'and now possible war.'

The Teryn nodded his head sadly. 'Maric never wrote Alistair out of the succession in any case,' he said, 'and he is desperately unhappy as a Templar.' Elissa nodded, she had gotten that impression from Alistair. 'I take it that I have your agreement in this matter?'

'A betrothal and marriage to the new Crown Prince of Ferelden?' she asked her father. 'It's a good job I already like him, isn't it?'

Bryce smiled warmly at his girl. 'You are a good, sensible girl, Elissa,' he said. 'You do me proud. I also suspect it may be a happy union; I have never seen you so receptive.'

Elissa smiled at her father not telling him that she had never met, nor seen such a handsome, kind man in her life.

OoOoO

How his shield held up against Ser Markus's unrelenting blow with his Greatsword, Alistair did not know. The blade that was nearly the height and weight of him pushed him to his knee before he got the strength back to push back and twist out of the way of the next blow. How he managed it in the heavy Templar Armour was a mystery. Safe for a moment as Ser Markus regained his composure, Alistair felt his eyes slip towards the royal stand where the King and the nobility sat; on a raised dais to the right of King sat Elissa Cousland watching the fight, clapping as she exchanged a few words with her father. The King seemed to hear and joined in making Elissa laugh and smile before she bowed her head seeming almost coy. The moment Cailan looked away from her, the coy look vanished and she settled back into her seat to see him looking at her. She smiled again before indicating with her head at his opponent.

'So it's true, is it Bastard?' Markus asked. 'Thought Fredricks was piss-taking when he said you had the Lady Elissa's favour today. She so desperate that she has to look below even commoners to the muck at the bottom of the barrel?'

Alistair raised his eyebrow at him. 'Jealous she hasn't taken to scraping for the likes of you?' he asked, enraging Markus into an uncoordinated attack.

He easily turned it to his advantage, slamming his shield into Markus's exposed gut knocking him down before moving in for the killing move, holding his sword at the throat of his enraged opponent.

'You'll pay for that, Bastard,' hissed Markus.

Alistair shrugged. 'I'm sure,' he agreed solemnly, 'but it was worth it for the look on your face.'

His name rang out as the victor, and he stepped away from Markus to acknowledge the crowd who were cheering, even chancing a glance at Elissa who was smiling, clapping. Then, to his utter horror, the King got to his feet and called the arena to quiet. Alistair wanted a pit to open up and swallow him as that King signalled for him to come closer. Just on the outside of his vision he saw Teryn Bryce Cousland rise, speak to the King before being dismissed as quickly. Alistair prayed to the Maker for that pit to swallow him, but as usual it didn't happen. He'd clearly used his good luck up in the previous battle.

The arena was as silent as a graveyard as he walked over. He took in all of the faces now looking at him from the royal stalls. The King himself was beaming, but the same couldn't be said of the Queen who was coolly looking at him; beside her was her father, Teryn Loghain Mac Tir who looked beside himself. On the other side was Teryn Bryce Cousland who was shaking his head exchanging words with his wife, the Teryna. Elissa was looking at him but he didn't know her well enough to understand her look, only looking away when the Teryn spoke to her.

'Well, that was somewhat impressive,' said the King, still beaming as he got closer. 'I must confess I didn't know what to expect when I saw your name on the lists today, although I know you gave Thomas Howe and Vaughan Kendells a thorough beating this morning.' His voice was cheerful. 'But no doubt you are wondering why I've singled you out?'

'Have to say I am somewhat at a loss, Your Majesty,' Alistair admitted bowing to the King.

'Truth is, I've been looking for an out for you for some time,' he confessed, 'a way to pry you out of the Chantry with as little damage as possible.'

Alistair frowned at him. 'Why would that be of concern to you?'

'The same reason it was of concern of our father before me,' Cailan replied softly, and you could have heard a pin drop. 'I want to formally accept you and acknowledge you as a Prince of Ferelden, as is your right. Our father legally acknowledged you when you were born, but pressures elsewhere stopped him from acknowledging you publically.'

'So you thought this,' said Alistair, indicating the arena around him, 'was the best way to do that?'

Cailan shrugged. 'It stops certain members of the court from shouting me down in the Landsmeet,' he explained. 'It also prevents the Chantry from stopping me from acting as they have been blocking this for some years.'

'I don't really know what to say,' said Alistair, looking down at his feet wishing for that hole again.

''Hello, Brother,' might be a good start to beginning a relationship,' suggested the King, who was all of a sudden out of his usual bravado.

Alistair seized on it, knowing he could take this one way or another; he could walk away or he could accept the olive branch and gain something that might one day pass for normality. So he walked forward holding his hand out to Cailan Theirin, king of Ferelden and amazingly his Half-Brother. 'Hello, Brother, it's nice to finally meet you.'

He didn't hear the eruption as around him as brothers spoke hands, the King beaming once again.

OoOoO

'You are handling this well,' said Elissa as she approached the new Prince. 'Have you hired yourself a good steward yet, no doubt you'll have at least six proposals for marriage on the table by dawn and mounting through the day.'

He cocked an eyebrow at her. 'Did you know about this?' he asked her.

'I'm just the lowly daughter of a Teryn, you know,' said Elissa holding up her hands, 'however, I was made aware of the situation about an hour before it happened which happened to be about two hours after I saw you.' She smiled softly at him. 'Are you alright? This must be akin to the dragon's den for you?'

'Walk in the park, compared to the Revered Mother's office,' he said with a swish of his wrist.

Elissa smiled sadly at him. 'Swapping one bunch of morons who called you a bastard for another set, huh?'

'Got it one,' he said. 'And here I thought reading minds was only achievable by blood magic.'

'I heard some of the sons talking,' she said, 'as well as the marriage proposals you had best be prepared for death threats. This has just upset the balance somewhat.'

'I can tell,' replied Alistair in a dark voice, his eyes following Teryn Loghain as he marched across the floor towards the King's table.

Elissa smiled. 'Don't mind him,' she said. 'If he ever smiled I think his face would crack.'

'That's easy for you to say, my Lady,' said Alistair, 'he isn't glowering at you.'

'True,' agreed Elissa readily, 'he's glowering at the King, as usual, and my father. Oh, this should be good.' Alistair frowned at her. 'Welcome to the delightful world of Ferelden politics. Apparently, behind the guise of being savage dogs, they are in fact nobles, but don't tell anyone.'

Alistair couldn't help but smile at Elissa as she bid him farewell for the moment and headed back to her family.

OoOoO

He was given his own apartments within Denerim Palace, with the Seneschal informing him that he also had his own estate in the city. Three large rooms, each bigger than the dorm he had lived in since he was ten, made up his 'modest' quarters. One was a large study with a selection of books covering a range of topics, another a living space and finally a bedroom with the biggest bed he had ever seen. In all, he felt a bit lost at sea and despite his jokes to Elissa part of him did want to be facing down the Revered Mother and being sent to peel potatoes. That would never happen again and the part of him that rejoiced was almost drowned out by the terrified side of him.

There was a knock at the door, and then it opened ushering in the King, still regally attired. Alistair had always seen him as a bit of a pretty boy, that side of him that didn't want to admit that he was jealous of his clearly well-loved half-brother. Seeing him this close, Alistair was forced to accept one thing; if Cailan was a pretty boy then he had to be as well given that they looked almost identical, both having drawn their features from their father. Although Alistair had smoother lines while Cailan looked more chiselled.

'What do you make of your rooms?' Cailan asked.

Alistair looked around. 'A bit much,' he admitted, being first used to the loft in the stables and then the dorms.

Cailan nodded his head sadly. 'For what it is worth, Alistair, I'm sorry this didn't happen sooner,' he said. 'I've known for a long time you weren't happy, but it takes something special to supersede the Chantry. I thought the public display would force their hand somewhat, as it happens, the Grand Cleric is stomping about but unable to act.' He looked his brother in the eye. 'I do hope we can be friends, Alistair. I realise you have not had the most easy of experiences, but I wish to make amends. But there is something I must ask of you, which you may not like.'

Alistair frowned, doubting that anything could be worse than the earlier display in the arena.

'I wish I could let you settle in somewhat,' Cailan continued, 'but unfortunately, life as a Royal means staying on the ball at all times, particularly in the current climate.'

'The darkspawn?' asked Alistair. Although locked in the Chantry, Alistair had heard the rumours; everyone had. 'I take it your motives are not completely altruistic?'

'They actually are,' said Cailan sincerely, 'the darkspawn have just given me the lever I needed. I have been petitioning your removal from the Chantry for four years. I need an heir, and by our father's wishes, until I have a child, you are that heir but even our father's written word is something the Chantry can ignore it seems.'

'Then what is it you wish of me?'

Cailan sighed. 'You must marry quickly and secure the line,' he said. 'To that end, I have arranged a betrothal not because I do not trust you to choose for yourself, but we need someone who is fully allied to our family and will do their duty.'

Alistair tried to hold his composure; he had seen the fluttering ladies at the side of the arena as his birth right was acknowledged; he remembered Elissa Cousland's prediction of several proposals before dawn.

'To that end, as per our father's original wishes, you will be wed to the Lady Elissa Cousland on Summersday in less than a month,' Cailan told him. 'I am not certain if has not been told of this herself yet, Teryn Cousland was set to allow her to make her own choice, but she is the only woman I trust in Ferelden who can help you and I noted that you were getting along.'

His ears could not believe what he was being told. Elissa Cousland was beyond him, the daughter of a noble who deserved…. But then his thoughts stopped; he recalled the men who thought they deserved her but that didn't make him anymore worthy.

'I'm not worthy of the Lady Cousland's hand,' he said quietly.

'Why?' asked Cailan. 'Because you were born out of wedlock? Don't be ridiculous. You aren't the first Theirin to be born out of wedlock and married to the highest noblewoman in the land, and I very much doubt you'll be the last.'

Alistair frowned. 'It is just unexpected; a note of warning might have been nice.'

'I know, but I had to find some way to do it so I couldn't be disputed,' said Cailan. 'We have much to speak of, little brother, and I would gladly answer your questions, but first you should get some rest. Word is that Elissa Cousland can be a bit of a handful.'


	3. Chapter 3

_12 Cloudreach, 9:30. Denerim, Ferelden._

'You should be pleased for your sister,' implored Teryna Eleanor Cousland, arms crossed glaring up at her son. 'It will be a good match, I am certain of it.'

Fergus crossed his own arms, looking down at his mother. 'I just do not want to see my sister married off to the highest bidder, she is better than that.'

'If that were the case,' said Teryn Cousland, entering the dining area, 'then she would have been married to His Majesty. Besides, your mother is right, it will be a good match.'

'I am sitting right here you know, listening,' said Elissa, looking up from her breakfast, causing the other Couslands to look at her as if they had forgotten she was there. 'And what's this about the King, father?' she asked, narrowing her eyes at the Teryn.

He looked around at his family, then the room noting it was empty bar them. 'The King seeks to annul his union with the Queen as she has yet to produce an heir. His first consideration was you, Pup but I refused him.'

'What?' questioned Fergus. 'Why?'

Bryce looked at his son. 'Because His Majesty is not a faithful husband,' he said. 'The King is well known for his dalliances and I will not have my daughter treated as a mare to produce Theirin heirs while her husband rides every maid in the Palace.'

'So how is this union with the Prince any better?' challenged Fergus. 'Surely her main purpose will be to produce lots of little Theirin heirs to keep the line secure until the King has a child.'

'I also believe Elissa to be able to have a happy marriage with the Prince,' said Bryce, 'and it is every wife's duty to bear children. Prince Alistair is a good man, better even than his brother and has already demonstrated to Elissa he has a kind heart and a good soul.'

There was a knock at the door and a servant entered. 'I have a gift for the Lady Elissa and today's listing, it would seem our new Prince is in the arena today.'

The servant handed Elissa a deep red rose that had just started blooming, and on the stem each thorn had been carefully cut away. A note was attached and Elissa carefully opened it.

_I picked it myself, it's from the gardens nearest my rooms. It reminded me of you._

_Your Betrothed, Alistair._

She re-read the note before carefully stowing it away and looking at the rose.

'It is a beautiful specimen, my dear girl,' said Eleanor.

'And much more beautiful than diamonds and gold,' muttered Elissa, thumbing one of the outer petals.

She stood up, taking her leave, so she could walk back to her room. A jug sat on the window sill, full of drinking water and she slid the rose in before gazing at it for a while. Then she went to her vanity and pulled out a length of Highever ribbon she usually used to tie her hair back with. It would be considered an intimate gift, but if she were to be soon married to the man, it would not be considered inappropriate. She knew that although a formal announcement had yet to be made that every Arl, Bann and their children would know that the new Prince was already bound to marry to her.

She headed down to the training yard in her dress, black and white silks, which she had to hitch up least it drag on the floor and get dirty. Elissa found her Prince going through meditative stances, again in just his breaches allow Elissa a look at his well-toned powerful body; the sweat and dirt only made him look more enticing as he moved through slow positions; careful not to distract him, Elissa remained on the outskirts watching the graceful movements until he came to an end.

Their eyes met as he looked up and Elissa stepped forward, dipping into a curtsey. 'Your Highness,' she greeted him, despite the casual tone of his note. 'I saw you on the lists today, and had hoped to offer you a token of favour.'

'Oh don't do that, or you know, call me that,' he said. 'I hear myself called Highness again I might just forget that I have a name.'

Elissa laughed standing straight. 'As you wish, so shall it just be Alistair?'

'Just Alistair will do fine, my Lady,' he said. 'Did you get my token?'

'Indeed I did,' she said, 'I have placed it in water on my window sill. It was most thoughtful.' She pulled out her length of ribbon. 'Everyone will know that we are to be wed by now,' she explained, 'so I wish for you to have this so it might give you luck and strength in the arena.'

He held out his hand to accept it, but instead she stepped closer and wrapped it around his wrist.

'I hope this is not too inappropriate a gesture?' she enquired thinking of how intimate this was particularly as they barely knew one another, but he had somehow lanced her heart as he had helped her up from the ground two days ago.

'Not if you are to be my wife,' he said, his own voice having gone deep, husky.

She looked up at him, having finished the bow and was surprised at how much she wanted to lean in and kiss him; to feel his lips against hers. He smiled at her, warm and soft, his eyes like running honey. Then he captured her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

'Thank you, my Lady,' he said, dropping her hand and smiling at her. 'I will see you in the stands later.'

OoOoO

As was tradition in these events, the young eligible daughters of Ferelden would show themselves off to the gentry in the hope of a glorious summer wedding. Although they didn't go so far as adopting Orlesian fashions there were extravagances in the crowd following the announcement of a new Prince. The women were fluttering fans, with flowers and feathers in their hair, giggling in high pitched voices and putting on graces that even the women at the Pearl would flush at.

'The court is flush with rumour, my dear Lady Elissa,' said Bann Alfstanna, coming to stand beside the youngest Cousland. She raised an eyebrow at her father's vassal. 'Word is that after the King's dramatic announcement yesterday he wants to follow up with the news that Lady Cousland is off the market, so to speak.'

Elissa smiled at Alfstanna's forthright approach; the young Bann was a few years older than her and had inherited her lands when her father had unexpectedly died following a heart attack only a year or so ago. She was shrewd and a firm ally.

'It is as the King commands,' said Elissa.

Alfstanna nodded her head. 'Then I suppose the rest of us are to be left with your cast offs,' she muttered, glancing at the Lords Howe and Kendells.

Elissa raised her eyebrows. 'I would not wish them on anyone,' she said. 'They are best left to the side of the road, rotting and forgotten about. But if you were truly considering your own options, then might I suggest Bann Loren's son?'

Alfstanna really laughed at the suggestion. 'I did not expect you to actually recommend your only cast off.'

'I never came to an actual decision you know,' laughed Elissa, 'and even had I it would only have been politics.'

'I tease, my dear,' she said. 'I know as well the hubris of men when a title comes in front of a name. You must be relieved that you will marry a man who is your equal in that regard.' Elissa cast her a look. 'Did I or did I not spy Highever ribbon upon the wrist of our fair Prince Alistair?'

Elissa felt herself flush and Alfstanna chuckled heartily at the younger noble. 'Oh, you are just a little taken with him, aren't you?' she asked the Teryn's daughter. 'What is he like?'

'A lady doesn't kiss and tell,' said Elissa trying to regain some composure before realising what she had said and sighed. 'Not that there was any kissing,' she amended as she listened to Alfstanna chuckling mercilessly. 'I'm just going to go and stand over there, not attracting any attention.'

Cailan watched Elissa Cousland with amusement; she blushed furiously at Alfstanna's needling. With that he turned to Teryn Cousland who had been speaking with Loghain. 'I think the announcement should be made,' he said the Teryn. 'I believe your daughter deserves a proper escort, particularly when vultures stalk.'

His eyes where now on Howe and Kendells who had taken to being more obnoxious since the revelation that they had decided to attack a Prince. 'They have not done anything untoward?' asked King, noting that Bryce was eyeing them darkly as well.

'Nothing that anyone will repeat,' he said. 'Word was they roughed up a few girls at the Pearl last night.'

Cailan shook his head. 'Is this what Ferelden will be reduced to in a few years?' he asked very soberly. 'Simpering ladies and bully lords?'

'They represent but a few, Your Majesty.'

'I fear it is the other way around,' he said, his eyes falling on the Lady Elissa again. 'I am surprised she readily agreed to the engagement.'

Bryce looked at his daughter as she joined Fergus but not without sticking her tongue out at Alfstanna first, unaware she was being watched. 'I believe she is a little relived, Your Majesty,' he replied. 'The instance with Howe had made her worry for the future if she did not take a husband.'

The King nodded his head, not pointing out that she could have secured a husband months ago. He suspected the reasons behind Bryce's refusal and he had been somewhat impressed that he wasn't ready to hand his daughter over to be Queen. There were more than enough Lords in Ferelden who would hand their daughters over to him telling them to smile and turn a blind eye. He couldn't see Elissa turning a blind eye to anything. From what he knew of his brother, and what he had seen in the last day, he was a good man, kind and honest. He had even heard that he had sent Elissa a rose that morning. Her gratitude had been shown for all to see with a glimpse of Highever ribbon just being visible beneath Alistair's gauntlet.

For a moment, Cailan felt just a pang of jealously; Alistair Theirin was a lucky man.

OoOoO

The throne room had been decked out in the blue of the Couslands and the red of the Theirins. The newly betrothed couple stood on the high dais, one step below the throne as their impending nuptials were confirmed in front of every noble in Ferelden. They exchanged engagement rings before the Grand Cleric announced they would be wed on Summersday.

Alistair didn't feel quite comfortable dressed in rich clothes, but Elissa had gently stoked his courage before the ceremony and he couldn't quite believe that in less than a month this woman would be his wife. He was still wearing her ribbon around his wrist under the long sleeves of the doublet he had been strapped into, hoping it would bring him luck in front of this newer more terrifying arena than the one of earlier.

Somehow he managed not to falter, repeating the Grand Cleric pledging to remain true to her until the day of their nuptials. But the most terrifying was yet to come; meeting his new bride's family for the first time. He had heard of the Couslands long before he ever thought he would meet one. After the King, Teryn Bryce Cousland was the most powerful man in Ferelden and highly popular with that power. He was a respected war veteran and had fought side by side with King Maric against Orlais. Alistair had seen him several times in the course of the past few days; he greeted all with a smile and a handshake. Of course, everyone else wasn't the man who would take his little girl away to be a woman. His brief encounter with him two days before wasn't really a meeting in which he would be able to get the measure of someone.

Yet beside him, Elissa squeezed his arm and smiled at him. 'It'll be fine,' she said. 'Papa is a good man.'

'I'm sure that is the case,' he said, pulling her to a halt. 'But how do I greet a Teryn?'

'Someone tried a punch to the face once, I'm told, Orlesian fella,' said Elissa. 'That would count as a way not to introduce yourself to a Teryn.' Alistair mustered a stern look for Elissa. 'Or you could try holding out your hand and saying 'Hello'. I believe it was sufficient for the King.'

'That as a bit of an on-the-spur moment thing,' said Alistair, 'and you know, this is your father, and you are probably his little girl, still in pigtails.'

This time she threw him a stern look.

'What, I met a few fathers in the Templars, some of them had grown up daughters, and I swear, they all thought them to be six with skinned knees,' he defended. 'And your father clearly adores you.'

Elissa smiled at that assessment, she knew herself to be well loved, the apple of her father's eye and she adored the Teryn back. She knew he saw her out the corner of his eye, and he managed to discretely ask Arl Bryland to give them a moment. The Arl of South Reach smiled and bowed to Elissa and Alistair before excusing himself.

Bryce turned to look at them together. 'Your Highness,' he said stepping towards Alistair. 'An honour to meet you properly; I believe your royal brother may have been keeping you out the way these past few days.'

'With Howe looking to advance his daughter as much as his son, Father, you can very well understand it,' said Elissa before looking at Alistair. 'That said, Delilah is a lovely woman and close friend.'

Bryce chuckled. 'You should not let Elissa steam roller you, Your Highness,' he said, glancing disapprovingly at his daughter.

She hung her head. 'Sorry,' she muttered quietly and Alistair felt his heart go out to her.

Bryce placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder. 'You will soon get used to this game; the platitude's and fake smiles. It's always painful to be reminded of how well Elissa already knows them.' He smiled at his daughter. 'How are you settling into Palace life?'

Alistair nodded his head. 'I will admit it is a bit overwhelming. Everyone seems to want to do everything for me,' he said, 'I would rather be left to do it myself.'

'Yes, I feel much the same here,' said Bryce, 'we don't have many servants at Highever. Neither Elissa nor Teryna Eleanor have ladies-in-waiting nor do I or Fergus have man-servants.' He smiled at the thought of his home. 'I take it His Majesty has told you that you will be coming to Highever after the wedding.'

The Prince nodded his head. 'The King has said he wishes for me to learn the land there, hopeful that I will rule the Terynir with Elissa than the Country.'

'He hopes for heirs,' said Bryce nodding his head. 'But that is not for us to dwell on. You will join us from Breakfast tomorrow and make proper acquaintance with the Teryna, and my son and his family? No doubt Elissa has told you that her brother is married with his own son; makes me feel old having a small boy running around.'

Alistair laughed; the Teryn didn't seem that old. It was most likely that he was of a similar age to his father which would put him in his late forties. 'I will be happy to join you tomorrow.'

'That is excellent news,' said Bryce. 'I am certain that Eleanor will be ecstatic to fuss over you. Just a word of advice, we tend to leave titles at the doors within our little sanctum, so you are free to call me Bryce.'

'Oh thank goodness for that,' said Alistair. 'I was somewhat starting to think someone had changed my name while I wasn't looking.'

Bryce clapped him on the shoulder again. 'Welcome to life as noble.'

Alistair steered his betrothed out into the rose gardens; they had been lit curtsey of the Mages giving it a magical quality. 'I'm sorry about your father,' he said quietly as they walked away from the party.

'I didn't mean to steam roller anything,' she said softly.

He smiled down at her. 'You didn't, to be honest, I haven't got a clue what to say to any of them,' Alistair told her as they walked through one of the night blooming gardens. 'Is there a manual that can help?'

'There's rather a few, terribly long and dull,' she told him. 'I used to hide old romances in it when I supposed to be reading it.'

'You?' he asked. 'The heiress of Highever used to sneak old romances between the pages? I rather like that idea, wish I'd thought of it through all those years ago when I had the religious doctrine drummed into me.'

Elissa was looking at him curiously now. 'What was it like? Growing up in the Chantry?'

He frowned at her. 'You don't really want to know do you?' he asked her softly. 'It's really quite boring.'

'You could make something, some valiant tale?' Elissa suggested.

He chuckled 'How do you make being forced to take vows of obedience and chastity valiant?' he enquired before realising what he had said. 'Just forget I said anything.'

She smiled softly. 'It's okay,' she said quietly, 'I haven't either.'

'Haven't what?' Alistair enquired, slipping into his easy charm, 'owned a good pair of shoes? Licked a lamppost in winter?'

'Oh now you tease, Highness,' she said.

His look was so soft as he took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. 'Maybe just a little.' Then he pulled her closer, her hand went to his shoulder. What followed next just happened, in perfect sync she lifted on her toes as he bent towards her, capturing her lips with his, cupping her jaw and tilting it to gain access to her soft mouth. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to meld to his touch. It was brief, but lingering as he pulled away. Alistair's eyes were still soft and warm, but nervousness invaded his honey depths. 'That wasn't too soon, was it?'

'Not sure,' she replied, slightly dazed. 'Might need more testing to be certain.' Then she reached up and pressed her lips back to his, wrapping her arms around him to pull herself closer to him marvelling at how natural it all felt. Damn, she was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: No, I haven't forgotten about the QoR, but this came to me and I decided to work on extending this right up to the Templar and the Mage, then I've also decided to alter the Templar and the Mage and QoR and rework it to fit with some ideas that I've changed since I started writing part four of the Battle of Ferelden. I hope you enjoy this addition and I'll be finishing this first before moving on with anything because I want to explore this romance fully to see how it needs to be changed in subsequent parts. _

_15-16th Cloudreach, 9:30, Denerim, Ferelden._

Arranging a wedding, it seemed took a full household of nobles and servants. Elissa's family and extended cousins descended on the city in a babble of excitement. There was something exciting about being Ferelden's newest Princess; she did genuinely like the man that had been chosen for her. Since their first kiss she hadn't been able to stop herself from smiling as she recalled the press of his lips to hers. Alistair had stopped fighting in the tournament after being knocked out by a Grey Warden the day before but not before he got a massive standing ovation from the crowd who were ecstatic with their new Prince. They were even more won over when he joined her in the stands and they exchanged a kiss. Naturally the fluttering girls who had been hoping for an elaborate summer wedding flicked their fans with annoyance that the most eligible man on the field had been snapped up before they even knew he was there.

Today, they sat side-by-side on the Royal dais watching the competition; Fergus had made it into the finals against the son of a lesser known southern Bann. Young as he was, Lord Kris was a spirited fighter who had youth over Fergus. While her brother was not old, he was a good six years on her. Elissa recognised the younger man's style as well; he was not a warrior but favoured the more relaxed, but any means possible approach of a rogue fighter. Not unlike herself. Behind the poise of her bow skills, Elissa was a frightful player with her sword and dagger. With war marching on them, Elissa could not afford to have any holes in her defences. As she watched the fight ahead, Fergus started gaining ground while Alistair had shifted to the edge of his seat to watch in fascination.

The newly minted Prince turned to look at his betrothed. 'I've never seen the like,' he said of Lord Kris, in his light leathers as he darted around.

She smiled at him. 'I can't imagine that would be all that easy in all that metal.'

'Not exactly made for pirouetting around the battlefield, that's for certain,' agreed Alistair sitting back.

Good for creating nice, well muscled bodies, she thought to herself with a smirk as her eyes settled back on the action.

The Queen of Ferelden, Anora Theirin, daughter of Loghain Mac Tir presented the final award of the Tournament. The gold plated arrow, Elissa explained to Alistair, was known as the Queen's Favour. Presented on a plush velvet pillow, Lord Fergus Cousland picked it up and held it up for the crowd to see before bowing not only to his King and Queen but also to the Prince and his betrothed, giving his sister a grand smirk as he returned back to the stalls. Oriana was on her feet clapping while little Oren jumped up and down cheering his Papa on until Bryce Cousland grabbed the little boy.

As was tradition the winner and his family were given a place of honour at the King's table. In reality, for the Couslands it meant that Bryce and Eleanor would switch places with Fergus and Oriana for the grand feast. Course after course came out in succession as Fergus was toasted for his success and Lord Kris as a worthy opponent. Charm flowed from the head table as Alistair found a bit of a niche as he spoke to some of the younger Lords about fighting techniques, many of them having seen him in the stands and hearing about how he had dealt with Kendells and Howe. The tournament had won him respect as he so young but his technique, according to Fergus, was close to perfect. Her older brother admitted that had he faced the new Prince he would have likely lost and been licking his wounds. He'd nearly been licking his wounds to the roguish Lord Kris and Elissa knew that the younger son of the lesser known Bann had paused in fear of bringing harm to the Teryn of Hghever's son. She had recognised that moment of hesitation and Fergus, trained to use every moment to his advantage, had caught it and stuck the final shattering blow. It was the same look she had once given him and she had paid dearly for it. It also hadn't happened again.

The King called a halt to the festivities with a raised hand, silencing the crowd with his beaming grin and easy gesture. 'My countrymen,' he voice boomed across the halls, 'this past week has been one of celebration for Ferelden with my brother restored to rights and betrothed to the beautiful Lady Cousland. In further celebration I had decided to call a hunt which will begin three days hence.'

As the room roared its approval, Elissa sat back and rolled her eyes before realising the Alistair was looking at her slightly panicked. She reached over to place her hand on his before leaning in close.

'Hunting? I've haven't ridden a horse, well, not since I was manhandled into the Chantry,' he said rather sheepishly.

She nodded with a smile. 'Meet me at the stables, an hour before sunrise.' Alistair looked at her, his eyebrow crooked and she smiled again. 'Trust me.'

The feast wound up, and as was expected, Alistair escorted Elissa back to her rooms in the Cousland Apartments, a wing in the main Royal Palace that housed the ancient line when they were in Denerim. Along in the corridor that they had once walked along when he were a Templar and not a Prince, Alistair slowed so that he could speak to her before he had to relinquish his hold on her. He liked her warm, tactile approach; she was easy to touch and smile showing her affection openly to him.

'An hour before sunrise?'

That smile appeared again. 'Unless you wish for everyone to see you fall of your horse as we leave the city, yes.'

'Horses? What are we doing with horses?' he asked, stepping far enough away from her so he could regard her.

'Teaching you to ride, silly,' she said batting his arm gently.

He chuckled, shaking his head. 'Fine, what do I wear?'

'Not plate armour,' she said, 'something you feel comfortable in and your sword, bring your sword.'

'Comfortable clothing and my sword, right, got it,' he said. 'Why the sword?'

'Bandits and poachers live in the woods,' she said with a shrug.

'Right, we're off riding in a bandit filled wood,' he replied, 'isn't that a little, I dunno, stupid?'

'We'll be fine,' she said, 'now my Prince, I must be on my way. Early start in the morning now.'

He smiled at her. 'Right, yes, an hour before dawn,' he said before he stepped back towards her. 'May I?' he asked as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

She nodded and reached up on her tiptoes to meet his lips in a not quiet chaste kiss that made her body hum with a strange sort of excitement. His lips met hers with more confidence than the last time they had kissed. Those large hands that were so tender despite their size slipped to her waist and then around to her back as her own slid up his arms, feeling out the hard muscle beneath the fabric and twist around his neck into his cropped hair. The kiss deepened, their tongues twining together in a dance that neither really knew the steps for. But it left her wanting more. She stepped away, so their bodies weren't pressed up together in interesting ways that made her want to utterly forget herself but they were still holding one another. Alistair looked slightly dazed as he looked back at her before he smiled.

Then he took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 'The morning, my Lady,' he said before opening the doors to the family quarters.

It was a dewy morning, with a low fog. The sky had begun to lighten but the sun hadn't risen. Alistair walked to the stables closest to the apartments that Elissa lived in when she was in Denerim in hunting leathers that his steward had found for him when he had explained, rather badly, that he was going riding with Elissa. He recognised her willowy frame against the fog as she rode a horse around the training ring, to the side, outside the ring was a second horse eating grass. By his reckoning that horse was smaller than the one Elissa rode. Alistair watched as she finished the last jump before she spotted her. Gracefully she dismounted the horse, took it by the reins so she could join him.

Next to the horse, Elissa looked smaller and a little breathless. 'I was checking his temperament,' she explained, handing the reins to him. 'Do you know how to mount?'

'That I can do,' he said as Elissa walked around to the horse to lengthen the stirrups.

She smiled as she left him to get her own horse, a beautiful sandy mare named Stardust. She had saddled her before going out on the large charger. Behind her, she heard Alistair grunt as he mounted but when she turned she saw that he was settling himself in the saddle adjusting his hunting leathers. He looked deeply uncomfortable; she didn't blame him, leather was deeply uncomfortable. She was lucky in that she had drakeskin lined clothing for these outings. She wore no obvious armour but all her clothing, bar the chemise she worse was reinforced with drakeskin that would hold up against attack.

'I can have the Highever armourer making you something a little less uncomfortable when we get there,' she said as she came over to check over the saddle, tightening the stirrups. 'I hate leather, I've always found it too clingy.' Then she held out her hand. 'Your sword.'

Alistair unbuckled his sword belt and she stowed it behind his saddle with the hilt on the side for his main hand, that's when he realised that Elissa's horse was already ready with a quiver of arrows and her bow but also the hilt of a sword and dagger was visible. He raised his eyebrow at the thought of her being so heavily armed as she mounted the horse.

'Is all that necessary?'

She looked down at her weapons. 'I don't like running into trouble,' she said. 'It's just a precaution.'

'I feel terribly under armed for such an occasion,' he said.

'Yes, well, I'm sure you can more than handle yourself, me on the other hand, can't fend off bandits two foot away with a bow,' she explained, pushing her hair from her eyes. 'Coming then my Prince?' she asked before spurring her horse into a slow walk. Behind her, Alistair experimentally nudged his horse but the animal refused to move until Elissa whistled and the animal decided to follow her.

It was an hour past dawn when Elissa turned off the road into the edge of the forest south of Denerim. They had ridden in companionable silence as she guided them through the city and then out onto the open road. Proud of himself, he hadn't fallen off his horse as she had jokingly predicted but he didn't feel wholly stable. He missed being on his feet but he knew that it would never do, being in the Royal party. That reminded him of something and he looked over at his betrothed.

'You didn't look pleased at the announcement of the hunt,' he said.

She shook her head. 'I don't like big hunts,' she said. 'It's just a game to the King and court. I hunt back home, for food for the table never for fun.'

That surprised him. 'You hunt?'

Elissa nodded. 'Does that surprise you?'

'I guess I thought you were a lady of court,' he said a little ashamed.

She smiled. 'I am both, with good reason. My father has always listened to the warnings of a Blight and both me and my brother are trained to survive court and the wilds.'

'That must take up a lot of your time, to be trained in both,' he said.

'Yes, it is hard work, particularly when I conceal it from a lot of the nobility of Ferelden,' said Elissa, 'if most of them knew they'd probably thing Papa was training us to make a play for the throne. There was talk that my father would have been a better choice for the throne over Cailan. Not only in age, but we also have a secure line. Oren was two at the time and myself unmarried and prefect for an alliance.' She sighed heavily and smiled tightly.

Alistair felt a surge of anger race through him; Elissa was better than a pawn piece, but even with their betrothal, that was what she had been reduced to. 'How do you do, weave through the false faces and double speak?'

She shrugged. 'It's what I've been taught, Alistair, I've spent my whole life as a Lady,' she sighed, 'it leaves me tired.' She looked up at him. 'It is a great honour for me to be named my father's heir, it is even an honour to be chosen to be your wife, but if I could, I would stay in Highever and lead a simple life.'

He smiled sadly recalling his own wishes over the past ten years; he had wanted nothing more than to have a loving wife, children, a simple life. No Lyrium or Royal status. But it was not to be. He was the son of a King, the brother of one as well, and nothing would ever be simple. Still, at least being married to Elissa, living in Highever he would be the closest he ever would be to free.

'For what it is worth, I'm sorry,' he said.

Elissa met his eyes. 'For what? This is the best chance I have now,' she said, 'I've spent my life being treated like a stepping stone of power for the nobility of Ferelden. You saw what Thomas Howe did. Yes, it was an extreme reaction, but he wasn't the first to express frustration in not securing my hand.' She shook her head. 'For what it is worth, Alistair, I do enjoy spending time with you. You're different to the lot of them and it's refreshing to know I'm not the only one who can see all this for what it is.'

'You and me against the world then?' he asked.

She nodded her eyes bright and warm.

To his surprise, Elissa had managed to bring plenty of food with her, at noon she pulled apples, cheese, sweetbread and a lunch wine from her saddle bags and dividing it between them. As they had ridden further into the forest, she had encouraged him to move his horse faster although he didn't dare get up to the admittedly reduced speed Elissa did. He had paused in his tracks as he watched the young noblewoman take a jump whooping with delight as she and her mount flew effortlessly through the air.

Dismounting the horse was both a blessing and a pain; not used to sitting aside on anything, really, he felt unsteady on his legs throwing a glare at the giggling Lady of Highever. Although he had to suppress a smile as she started to shake her own limbs out, chucking aside the coat to reveal her figure in more detail that the dresses he had mostly seen her in over the past week. Her legs were long, subtle and revealed tone in them from constant exercise, her body curved delightfully with rounded hips, a soft waist and full breasts that always seemed larger in the under corset and chemise. To him, she was stunningly beautiful, even more so in the dappled light of the woods were she seemed more at ease than she did in the Palace. As she looked back up, he looked away, least she catch him ogling her, then a memory and smile came to him mind from five days ago; she stopping in her tracks and those green eyes raking over his bare chest until she looked away embarrassed at being so blatant.

As he bit into an apple, Elissa suddenly stood up straight and looked out into the trees pulling her bow and arrows from her horse saddle. Alistair reacted but Elissa waved him down before creeping forward. Disappearing into the undergrowth but she returned moments later smiling widely, waving him over. She grabbed his hand, clearly excited with what she had found.

'Tread quietly,' she whispered leading them through the undergrowth to a formation of rocks which she climbed. She crouched down, and pointed over the top. Together they looked over.

Gazing beside the stream was a magnificent sight; a tall, white Hart with huge horns. Beside him, Elissa drew out her bow and nocked an arrow. For a moment, he thought about stopping her until he followed her eye line to a concealed rope in the trees and remembered what she had said about poachers. She pulled back the string and let the arrow fly, soaring through the air to hitting the rope. Thick coils dropped to the ground in the middle of a barely concealed net. The Hart started and shot off over the defunct trap. Elissa looked back at Alistair who was smiling at the sight.

'It's rare for anyone to see him, we were very lucky,' she said, climbing back down the rocks. 'They'll be a bounty for him in the hunt.'

'I take it you disapprove?'

Elissa nodded. 'The White Hart is a dying breed and a magnificent creature, he should be used as a rug and head piece for anyone's amusement.'

Alistair beat her down, and held out his hand so he could catch her. There they were again, his hand on her waist, her other hand in his, looking at one another. Her eyes were wide, willing, sparkling at him, those hints of gold he had noticed the first time they had kissed drew him in. He wanted every inch of her and it had happened to fast he didn't know what to do with it. As he bent down to kiss her again he prayed that in the month they had before the wedding that he would be able to get his whole being under control least his head explode when they had to share a bedchamber.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Unlike the main story, of which this is a prequel, this is not beta'd. all mistakes are my own. It's just little snap shots into the early days of Elissa and Alistair from my Battle for Ferelden fic. It's supposed to be sunny, and fluffy and enjoyable. Anyway, so fluffiness here. _

_**26**__**th**__** Cloudreach, 9:30**_

Their daily ride through the forest was unusually subdued. Elissa and Alistair's relationship had fallen into an easy romance over the past few weeks. However today, the Princess-to-be was silent and unhappy. Alistair was certain he knew what was grating on her nerves; it was likely to be the same thing that was bothering him. A few days ago, Cailan had announced without any foreknowledge for Alistair, which seemed to becoming a habit, that he would be hosting a bachelor party for the new groom.

Despite being a relative new comer to the fold, even he wasn't unaware of his brother's dalliances and 'quiet' visits to the Pearl. It was one of those many things that everyone knew about but pretended they didn't. He also knew Elissa didn't like the idea even if she didn't voice it. She had been distant since the news citing that the arrangements for their impending nuptials as the source of her frustration but it did not take a genius to work out what was bothering her. The question was how to broach such a subject.

Four weeks ago he had never met her, Lady Elissa Cousland was a name attached to wealth and the occasional bawdy comments from recruits and initiates who had caught glimpses of Ferelden's third lady – the Queen and her mother being the first and second, respectively. Yet here he was falling in love with her. Alistair looked over at her; the set of her shoulders was stubborn as was that of her jaw. The question was how to broach the subject without looking like a love sick Marbari War Hound, if indeed they got love sick. It seemed incomprehensible that anyone could fall in love in such short space of time.

He sighed and she looked around. 'You okay?' she asked.

Despite her stubborn posture, there was a warm look in her eyes for him. He felt like an idiot, but that was not nothing new, he supposed. 'I, er.' Dammit, how to actually say this. The confession about the vows of chastity had fallen out of his mouth with no conscious thought, why couldn't this be the same?

He stole himself. 'I'm dreading tonight; on a scale of one to not much fun at all it's down there with a lecture of duty to the Maker from the Grand Cleric.' He sighed. 'I know what this is supposed to be about one last chance to sow my oats, as Cailan delightful put it, but as I've never actually, and don't fancy it with a girl brought and paid for no matter how lovely.'

Elissa was frowning in that way she did when she found something amusing. 'Cailan said that?'

'Word for word,' he confirmed.

The smile appeared before the laughter and it just seemed to shatter her stubborn set to her body. He liked her when she was laughing. 'Oh why doesn't that surprise me?' she asked merrily.

Alistair had been surprised to discover that Elissa had very little contact with the King of Ferelden before this season. She normally remained in Highever unless the whole family needed to be present, thus limiting her exposure to the likes of Thomas Howe and Vaughan Kendells. After his display two weeks ago it was little wonder why she had stayed away.

He smiled at her joviality, but as he was half way there, he thought he might as well finish. 'Thing is I've been thinking about _this_ and well, _iwantittobewithyou_.' He rushed out the last sentence but she clearly heard what he had said because she brought her horse around to face him.

'What?' she asked ever so softly.

'You make me a little crazy, do you know that?' he asked her. 'Since I've met you, all I can think about is you. You are beautiful and ravishing and you see all this for what it really is and I know it's only been a few weeks but I care about you, more than care for you really and I want my first time to be with you on our wedding night.'

Her expression was completely unreadable except for a sparkle in her eyes and the tease of her a smile on her lips. She nudged her horse forward drawing up alongside and still without him fully being able to read that look in her eyes she leant over and kissed him.

It wasn't the most comfortable angle, which was just as well, because after that confession, he'd have probably damned the whole wedding night part to hell in his desire to feel all of this woman both physically and Maker help him, emotionally.

Elissa pulled away, her expression clearer, the one she only wore for him. 'And I you,' she whispered. 'All of it.'

He bit back a groan as they kissed again, affirming that she felt much the same way about him as he did her. It was intoxicating.

When they rode back into the Palace Courtyard sometime in the early evening, Elissa was certain that nothing could dampen her spirits and that included meeting her new maidservant. She had protested against the employment of a person servant but even her father was force to concede pointing out that it was expected of the woman who would be the next Princess of Ferelden. Alistair was also reticent about the appointment of a manservant after being at the butt end of menial orders in the Templars.

Alistair had dismounted and walked around her horse to help her down. She smiled as she stepped into his embrace placing a kiss to his lips. After what he had said in the forest mere hours ago Elissa thought she was floating. He held out his arm out to her and she tucked her arm in his so he could escort her back to her family apartments. However, there progress was cut short by a blazing row taking place in the entry hall.

When she had been told that she had to accept having a maidservant, she had asked the family Seneschal to assist the King's Seneschal in finding people who would not only cope with court life in Denerim but also manage the simpler life in Highever. The only problem with this plan was that the two Seneschals had a _history_ that involved one of them becoming a spurred lover. Neither one of the men had ever actually won over the object of their joint desire in the long run, but the resentment was still there. Elissa wasn't entirely certain who was the spurred and who was not in the first instance.

Markas was stood stoically with his arms crossed while Daniel yelled waving paper in his face. The Cousland's Seneschal rolled his eyes at the exuberate man and when he caught Elissa's eye he shook his head. Daniel turned at the same time, blowing off Markas and walking forward.

'Your Royal Highness,' he said bowing to Alistair, 'Your Ladyship,' he said in turn to Elissa bowing also before straightening to speak to her. 'My Lady, this is quite untenable your Seneschal insists he has instruction to assist in the employment of your household.'

Elissa nodded her head. 'Indeed, as you well know myself and His Royal Highness are to retire to Highever after our marriage. Markas is aware of what will be required of anyone who will be coming with us. It is much different to life here, Daniel,' she looked up at the Couslands Seneschal. 'I had hoped you would both put aside your differences and affect a professional relationship.'

As much as it was Daniel shouting at Markas, she knew that the other man would have needled him to the point of no return. She fixed Markas with a pointed look. 'I expect you to act in a manner befitting your role within the Cousland Household, Markas. You speak with our authority; please do not abuse that privilege.'

Markas bowed. 'As you wish, my Lady,'

She nodded at the two men. 'I will await your recommendations.'

Elissa pulled Alistair away waiting until they had turned a few corners before she shook her head in exasperation. 'You'd have thought after twenty years, they'd have gotten over it.'

'Gotten over what?' asked Alistair, 'and should I have said something to Daniel, like you did, I mean.'

Elissa shook her head. 'If I know Daniel he'll be on his knees before the King before sundown,' she said.

'Interesting image, Liss,' he muttered slightly disgusted. 'Thank you.'

Elissa cocked her head in his direction before laughing. 'Sorry, but he will, _apologising_,' she said but now he had said it, she couldn't get the image out of her own mind. Still she only had herself to blame. 'So no need for intervention. Markas is a wild card from time to time; he occasionally needs cracking back into shape.'

They walked back to the apartments arm in arm. At the doors, Elissa turned to her betrothed. 'We may not see one of another much these coming days,' she said, eyes downward. 'It seems my family have monopolised my time to ensure I am ready for Summersday.'

There was a little over five days to go.

Alistair lifted his hand to tuck a lock of her hair back behind her ear, and followed the movement through to stroke her jaw. She looked up and caught his warm look. 'I'm sure we will be able to steal a few moments alone.'

Elissa stepped forward, smiling. 'I hope so,' she whispered before she kissed him.

_Another note: For those of you reading this, thank you, I can't promise how or when this will be updated. As I get more into the darker elements of BfF it can be difficult to pull back into this warmer fluffier world where I've deliberatly glossed over the darker aspects of the characters. But I'm not done here, and more will be written. I was planning on the wedding day next, and possibly night if I were to be so inclinded to change the rating. I may not tho, and leave the M rated stuff in BfF (it's chapter nine if you want to skip straight to the smut btw :p)_


End file.
